


Steve Harrington & Harringrove One shots

by Yourdandere454



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Adorable Steve Harrington, Aftercare, Alpha Billy Hargrove, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Billy Hargrove, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Billy Hargrove Has a Crush on Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove Is Bad at Feelings, Billy Hargrove Needs a Hug, Billy Hargrove Redemption, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Bottom Steve Harrington, Brotherly Steve Harrington & Dustin Henderson, Car Sex, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossdressing, Cute Steve Harrington, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Flirty Billy Hargrove, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Gay Billy Hargrove, Good Babysitter Steve Harrington, Heavy Angst, Hurt Billy Hargrove, Hurt Steve Harrington, Jealous Billy Hargrove, Light Angst, M/M, Mom Steve Harrington, Multi, Obsessive Behavior, Omega Steve Harrington, Other, Oveprotective Stranger Things Kids, Overprotective Billy Hargrove, Parental Steve Harrington, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Billy Hargrove, Precious Steve Harrington, Pretty Steve Harrington, Protective Billy Hargrove, Protective Steve Harrington, Romantic Fluff, Rough Sex, Sad Steve Harrington, Sex Toys, Steve Harrington - Freeform, Steve Harrington Needs a Hug, Steve Harrington-centric, Sub Steve Harrington, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Billy Hargrove, billy hargrove - Freeform, stranger things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 05:23:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20148349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yourdandere454/pseuds/Yourdandere454
Summary: Just some one shots, all about our favorite baby sitter/mom Bambi brown eyed pretty boy, Steve Harrington. Join him, his somewhat adopted kids, and overprotective boyfriend on a weird wacky adventure!!





	1. Courting 101 with: Billy Hargrove

“_Close your eyes make a wish and blow out the candlelight_”

“…what the fuck?” Robin cursed quietly while Steve looked at her with the same surprised expression

They were at Steve’s house, having a sleepover after a long and shitty shift at Scoops ahoy. They wore their pajamas and ate lots of sweet and junk food as they laugh at cliche movies. They were talking about Robin’s crush on Tammy Thompson again (“She still sounds like a Muppet!” “At least she has dreams, Steve”) when they heard the sudden sound of a familiar and cheesy song..

“_For tonight is just your night, we’re gonna celebrate, all through the night_”

It was “I’ll Make Love To You” by BoyZ II Men.

“Okay..what the fuck?” Steve repeated Robin’s word as he got up, walked towards the window and opened it.

Before immediately gaping at the scene before him with an opened jaw.

“Steve?” Robin called out, starting to stand to see what was going on when Steve quickly closed and locked the window with a horror struck face. ”…Steve, what’s going on down there?” Robin asked, raising her eyebrows at Steve’s expression, who looked as though someone just gave birth in front of him. “You don’t want to know” Steve said with a dead tone.

“_Pour the wine, light the fire, girl your wish is my command, i submit to your demands_”

The music got even louder, making Steve, for some reason, blush red and bite his lip. “_Okay, now I gotta know what the hell is going down there_” Robin thought, determined to know why her dingus was getting all flustered and nervous. Robin tried to peek over Steve’s shoulder but Steve moved.

“Ro-Robin! I’m serious!” Steve squeaked as he tried to push Robin away from the utter disaster he just saw outside his house. But Robin just rolled her eyes and pushed Steve out of the way easily.

When she opened the window, she too, felt her mouth gaping at the scene.

“_I will do anything, girl you need only ask!!_”

Outside stood Billy Hargrove, wearing his red button up shirt, with the sleeves rolled up and opened up at least 3 buttons to show off his chest. He looked smug and cocky as he held up a Large Stereo box over his head. Nancy and Jonathan were in the side-lines, both trying to hide their amused smiles as they held up a poster over their heads that read…

“Steve Hargrove “with a big red heart at the end of it.

Robin felt herself burst into laughter, “_Holy shit!! Billy Hargrove is trying to fucking **court** Steve Fucking Harrington with a fucking **love **song!!_” she thought as she started cracking up even more. She had to grip the edge of the window, making sure she wouldn’t fall and die from laughing her ass off.

She knew Billy had a huge crush on Steve ever since the first day he came here. It was practically obvious to everyone, well, except to Steve.

Billy’s been flirting with him, like; Calling Steve “_Pretty face_”, “_Sweet heart_”, and even “ _Sweet thang_”, Always looking at him with stupid hearts in his eyes, And he can’t even go through a day without seeing and/or talking about him.

After Billy heard that Steve was going to be working at “Scoops Ahoy”, you already know that He was already going to be their first costumer. He burst inside the ice cream parlor with his swagger, wearing his usual light blue leather jacket and matching jeans. He had a flirty confident smirk on, ready to turn on his flirt mode, expecting Steve to be looking at him with admiration in his eyes…

Billy, however, didn’t expect to see Steve wearing the smallest shorts in history and see him bending over to grab something. Robin still remembers the pain from trying to hold in her laughter as Billy’s face turns bright red and him immediately running towards the bathroom in lightning speed.

You would’ve thought Steve would notice by now about Billy’s absolute obsession with him, right?

…Of course he didn’t notice.

Steve still thinks that it’s all an “_elaborate prank_” and Billy’s just “_joking around_”, saying that “_this was all a joke and it would blow over soon_” Sometimes, Robin just wants to smack Steve’s dumb pretty face and scream “HE WANTS TO DATE YOU, YA **DINGUS**!!”

But it seems like Billy beat her to the punch.

After what seemed like hours, Robin finally stood up from laughing and looked out the window once more, still slightly shaky from her wheezing. Billy gave her his usual shark like grin and mouthed “_Steve?_” She let out another laugh and turned around, to see a blushing Steve looking right at her.

“Ohh, Steve!! You’re prince charming is waiting for you!!!” She teased, making Steve blush pure red.

He slowly stuck his head out the window, immediately regretting it as Billy gave him a flirty smirk and winked at him. The song still playing loudly..

_“I’ll make love to you, like you want me to! And I’ll hold you tight, baby all through the night!! _ _I’ll make love to you!! When you want me to, and I will not let go till you tell me to!!!”_

Robin whispered in his ear with a mocking smile, “Still think it’s a prank Harrington?” 


	2. "I'll show you, you little shits"

“Are you really dating my brother?!“ 

Steve sighed at Max’s questions as he wiped the brownie crumbs off of Will’s cheek with a napkin. The kids were all seated inside Steve’s kitchen and were devouring the brownies he made. Will gives him a small thank you while Mike and Lucas were fighting over the last few brownies, Max and El were watching them fight over it as Dustin secretly snatches up the last brownies. Steve looks over at the redhead, who stares at him, waiting for an answer.  
Steve should’ve known that this was coming.

The kids practically cornered him in his own home, demanding for answers when they were hearing rumors that their mom/babysitter was dating the playboy of Hawkins High School.

"Aren’t you very nosey?” He teases, ruffling her red hair, making her scowl and shove his hands away. “Stop changing the subject!” Mike said, sharing his last brownie with El, who was happily munching until suddenly turning serious after hearing Max’s questions.

“Yeah! Are you really dating Billy?!” Lucas asked, staring up at Steve with puppy dog eyes. Steve wearingly looks at all the kids, who were also giving him puppy dog eyes. He puts down the dishes he was washing before turning around to look at them again.

Steve huffs, “You guys are never gonna stop asking me until I’ll answer, will you?”. “Yup!” Dustin smiles innocently, The others making sounds of agreements. Steve closes his eyes before sighing. “Yes, Billy and I are dating.”

There was a pause before there was an uproar

“WHAT?!”

“ARE YOU SERIOUS??!”

“STEVE, I’M HIS SISTER, AND I THINK YOU CAN DO SO MUCH BETTER”

Steve rubs his forehead with his hand as some of the kids start spouting out questions left and right. He then felt a tug on his sweater, he looked down to see Will hugging his side, wrapping his arms around his small waist.

“Are you okay?” Will asked, worry covering his face.  
Steve smiles softly at the shy boy, running his hands on Will’s hair. “Yeah, They’re just loud,” Steve says, “Thank god, your one of the quiet ones” Steve adds with a chuckle, making Will laugh.

Mike suddenly appeared behind the two, “When did you and Billy start dating?” he questions, playing with the end of Steve’s sweater. Steve thinks for a bit, “Around.. three months ago” He answers.

“Who asked out Who first?” Max and Lucas asked, before looking at each other and bursting into laughter. Steve lets out a giggle before answering “Billy asked me out first”

“Who’s top and who’s bottom?” Dustin asked blankly, taking a bite out of his brownie.

There was another pause.

Steve stares at Dustin with wide eyes, feeling himself turn redder by the second, his jaw-dropping. The kid’s turn to him with a sly look on their faces; Lucas and Mike sending him smirks, Max and El giggling at his red face, Dustin wiggling his eyebrows while Will sends Steve a sorry kind of look on his face.  
Steve stutters and stammers while blushing madly, trying to think of a reasonable response…

When the back door bust opens, revealing Billy, who looked absolutely furious.

—

Billy slowly parks his car outside of his boyfriend’s house, grinning to himself madly. He was going to go through the back door and surprise him. “Maybe if he’s not looking, I’ll go right behind him, maybe kiss his neck a little..” Billy thought, his grin quickly turning to a lustful smirk, already imagining Steve’s confused adorable blushing face and him biting his cute lips to hide those little moans of his.

But when he turns the car off, he sees a bunch of familiar-looking bicycles outside the house and his eyes widened.

“Those little shits!” He curses, already getting out of his car and running towards the house.

You must be wondering why he’s so upset?  
Well, I’ll explain.

Billy has been trying to hide his relationship with Steve, and no, It’s not because he’s ashamed to be with him or anything. Hell, He wanted to scream “ I’M DATING THE MOST PRETTIEST AND CUTEST GUY, STEVE HARRINGTON!! SO FUCK OFF, HIS MINE!!!” at the top of his lungs before kissing the living life out of him.

It’s because.. well, Let’s just say Hawkins isn’t exactly a place for anybody who is part of the LGBT community.

Steve was fine with keeping the relationship in a low profile. He agreed that Hawkins wasn’t a safe place for people, so they decided to wait until they graduated.

But there was one small, teensy weensy problem…

Steve wanted to tell the kids. 

Billy knows that the kids will accept and support them. It’s just that they’re little assholes who are too overprotective for their pack mom. they also like to ask a lot of weird and very personal questions and while Billy is fine answering with some of them, He knows that Steve gets uncomfortable being asked about it. So he convinced Steve that they should wait for a while until they could finally be comfortable with telling them about their relationship, It wasn’t that hard. Besides, the kids were practically oblivious.

Or so he thought…

Apparently, Max was a lot smarter than he anticipated

But It was kind of his fault; She started noticing him sneaking out at night, also taking note at the way his mood would turn suspiciously happier whenever Steve was around. She narrows her eyes at him when he would have this wide and beaming smile when he even hears any mention of Steve.

So naturally, She started asking questions.

Luckily for Billy, he’s been avoiding those questions. He would either change the subject or just leave the conversation. 

Hey, It works, doesn’t it?

But now, they were cornering Steve. And as much as Billy loves him…

He can’t lie for his life.

He stealthy crept into the back of the house. He quickly hides under the window and listens in, trying to not make any noise.

“..changing the subject!”

“Yeah! Are you really dating Billy?!”

Billy mentally groans at their stubborn demands. “Damn, can they mind their own god damn business??” He thought with a scowl.

He hears Steve let out a tired huff, “You guys are never gonna stop asking me until I’ll answer, will you?”

“Yup!” Dustin chirps.

“Come on babe, Don’t give in to those little rats” Billy begs in his mind.

He hears Steve sigh, “Yes, Billy and I are dating”

There was silence

“WHAT?!”

“ARE YOU SERIOUS??!”

“STEVE, I’M HIS SISTER, AND I THINK YOU CAN DO SO MUCH BETTER”

He scoffs at his sister’s comment, He hears Will asking Steve if he was okay and heard them laugh, smiling at the sounds of his boyfriend’s cute giggles. “Fuck, I’m in too deep, arent I?” He thought.

“When did you and Billy started dating?” Little Wheeler asked.

“Around.. three months ago”

“Who asked out Who first?” Max and Lucas asked at the same time before bursting with laughter.

Steve lets out another giggle, “Billy asked me out first”.

“Who’s top and who’s bottom?” He hears Henderson asked.

Oh shit.

There was another pause, He hears Steve start stammering and stuttering out some words, He hears the kids start giggling and whispering to each other while Steve stutters. He licks his lips in delight and lust, Imagining his boyfriend going all red in the face with a delicious red blush and trying to make up a response.

“Time to save my princess” Billy whispered, before standing up and walking towards the back door before bursting it open.

All of them look at him in surprise. He turns to look at Steve and true to his imagination, His face was a pretty red blush.

“Why don’t I show you?” He growls, walking towards Steve and pulling him into his chest. Of course, The kids screamed and shouted in disgust before running out of the house, getting into their bicycle and riding away.

Steve lets out a sigh of relief before turning his head to look at his boyfriend, who gives him an amused smirk. “Did you have to say that?” He asked, crossing his arms. Billy just shrugs and hugs his waist, kissing the back of his ear. 

“Hey, at least you didn’t have to answer the question.”

Steve thinks about it for a moment before blushing, “How much did you hear” he asked, his eyes looking away from him. Billy smirks, “Almost all of it” he chuckled, watching Steve look away from him in embarrassment.

“Uggghhh” Steve groans, putting his face on his hands. “Sorry I told them..” Steve mumbles out, making Billy frown. He kisses the back of his ear again, “Hey, you don’t have to apologize, babe. They probably would still annoy you with more questions and demand more answers If you didn’t tell them. Besides, At least I took care of it.” He reassured.

Steve looks up at him, smiling softly. “Yeah, thanks for that” He thanked him, kissing his cheek. Billy gives him a goofy smirk, “How about I get a proper reward?” He said flirtatiously, his hands slowly making his way on to Steve’s ass. Steve blushes and tries to turn away from him, But Billy grips him harder, smirking as he sucks on his neck.

Steve moans, before groaning in annoyance.

“Your an asshole”

“Love you too, princess”


End file.
